


Dream

by Nuhra



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: Shinji shares a dream with Asuka...-Based around episodes 16 and 17.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based around episodes 16 and 17. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be a part of a longer fit but I couldn't fit it in - so I decided to post it on it's own!

Ginger hair trailed over Shinji’s shoulders, as her body weighed over him, her blue eyes staring directing into his. Shinji didn't know weather to embrace her or pull away. He expected her to scream and shout, but instead Asuka just closed her eyes, laying on his chest. From loud outside the apartment Asuka had decided to sleep beside him, somehow coming to hug him.

Her voice soft whispered,”When you were asleep what did you dream?”

“Dream?” Shinji echoed.

He felt her nodding, the slim light cast upon her from under the curtains.

Shinji thought for a moment. Thinking of when he was trapped. Dreaming from the angel. Being taunted and chastised then being held by someone. His mother? It felt like he was being held in his mother’s arms. Warm and comforting. Safe.

But that was not a dream...He didn’t have a word for it but it was not a dream. When he was asleep in the hospital Shinji couldn't recall anything. Nothing but darkness until he finally reawakened.

Thinking carefully Shinji said,”I don’t think I did dream.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm. Although…”

“Although?”

“I did have a...vision?”

“A vision? Of what?” Asuka asked, clearly unconvinced.

Shinji responded, plainly,”My mother.”

He felt Asuka hold her breathe. A silence washed over them, it hung for several moments before Asuka spoke again.

“I dream about my mother a lot.” She said.

Shinji didn’t know how to react. Only feeling his hand slowly work it’s way to Asuka’s back, gently pressing it into her skin. He wasn’t surprised. He remembered her sleeping next to him, lowly pleading in her sleep.

“Mama.”

Shinji didn’t know anything about Asuka’s parents, let alone her birth mother. Only like him, she’d lost her.

“Do you remember anything about her?” Shinji asked.

Asuka flinched. A slight shiver running over Shinji.

“Barely,” She replied. “Do you remember anything about your mother?”

“I…”

Carefully looking through his memories he said,”I don’t remember how she looks...Father didn’t keep any photos of her. I only remember her holding me and being kind…” He closed his eyes. “She died when I was very young.”

“Same with me…”

There was tension. Nothing was comforting or warm, despite the fact that they were in each others arms. Despite Asuka’s skin being so soft, the heat of her breathe on his skin. He felt so cold, not only cold but lonesome. Pathetic.

No words could make it out of his mouth, only a soundless sigh. Asuka lifted herself from Shinji, her face coming closer to his. Her expression gentle, kind. An expression that was unusual for her, but she wore it well.

She was pretty when she wasn’t yelling.

Edging closer to Shinji she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Shinji thought he was dreaming.

Their first kiss had been nauseating and awkward. This was their second kiss and it was tender. Pulling back Asuka gave a smile.

“We don’t have to think about that…” She mumbled.

_Is this really Asuka?_ Shinji thought.

“Of course it’s me, stupid,” Asuka giggled.

“I said that aloud?” Shinji said.

Asuka nodded.

Shinji was grateful it was dark. He was spared of Asuka seeing his face such a deep crimson.

“Sorry,” He muttered.

Asuka laughed. “Why are you sorry?”

“I don’t know.”

“Stupid!”

Unable to keep it in, Shinji felt himself laughing with her. His chest bubbling with joy. They laid side by side under a weighted blanket, their hands intertwined. Facing each other in the dimness of the room.

Feeling his fingers tighten around her grip, for a moment he was worried he’d hurt her. But knowing Asuka she could crush all his fingers any moment if she was in a sour mood. His heart pounding he couldn't stop himself from saying.

“I wish I’d dreamed of this.”

Asuka gasped. “Shinji.”

Shinji gulped as he said. “This is everything I ever dreamed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos~


End file.
